


Kink in Pink

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex discovers that Clark is a crossdresser and couldn't be more pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series I wrote many years ago. Due to losing my webspace, I'm trying to get everything posted here :)

Title: Kink In Pink  
Author: hergerbabe  
Fandom: Smallville  
Series: 1st in the tentatively named 'Layers' series  
Pairing: CLex  
Category: FT, PWP  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag?  
For my Chandy

Lex wasn't exactly creeping, maybe sneaking was more accurate. Sneaking up on Clark with a small smirk because he knew how much he was going to surprise his young friend. Chloe and Pete were away, Lana was visiting Nell in Metropolis for a couple of weeks. Even Clark's parents were away for a couple of days and Lex was supposed to be in Japan. So Clark was not going to be expecting company.

Lex padded softly up the steps to the loft only to pause almost at the top in surprise. Clark was sitting at his desk in front of a propped up mirror, wiping his face. Lex frowned, blinking as he stared. He could see clark's reflection in the mirror, but apparently, Clark couldn't see him. Clark wasn't wiping his face, he was... he was applying make up?

Opening his mouth to speak, Lex stopped again in fascination, watching Clark smooth foundation over his skin, a thin veneer evening out his colour and making him look ethereally perfect. Lex's mouth went dry and he sank down onto the step to continue watching.

Clark picked up a large brush and a small pot, swirling the brush in it, then tapping it on the side. He swept the brush over his cheeks, then briefly over his eyelids, nose and chin. The colour was so subtle, you could barely tell it was there and yet, somehow, it sharpened Clark's cheekbones and brightened his whole face.

Lex frowned thoughtfully, it was extremely obvious that it wasn't the first time Clark had applied make up; in fact, it was obvious that Clark was experienced at it.

He was smoothing a dark rose-pink over his eyelids, blending professionally, the colour really bringing out the green of his eyes. Lex sighed quietly, licking his lips. Clark leaned onto the desk to carefully apply a black line to each eyelid. Definitely experienced, no blinking, no open mouth. Lex was impressed and more fascinated by watching someone apply make-up than he had been since he was a little boy watching his mother get ready for an evening out.

Finishing off his eyes with a coat of mascara, also expertly applied, and Lex was really very close to stunned. Clark looked amazing, his eyes, his cheekbones, his skin, his... oh God, what was he going to put on his lips?

Clark used a wand to apply a subtle pink gloss and Lex was starting to feel a little light headed. Oh, right, breathing; air, lungs, circulation, that sort of thing seemed irrelevant right now.

Using a pair of straighteners, Clark made his longish hair longer, flicking the ends out like Farrah Fawcett in the seventies. If Clark was beautiful as a man, and he was, he was stunning as a woman.

Clark stood up and Lex ducked down quickly but the younger man turned away from him, skimming out of his clothes to give Lex the most amazing view of trim hips, firm ass and toned legs. He slipped into a thong, then a suspender belt. Lex swallowed, suddenly becoming very aware of his cock as it pressed urgently at his zipper.

Clark sat down and slowly rolled stockings up his legs, smoothing them before clipping the suspenders to the tops. Lex was pretty sure he was drooling, but he didn't care. It was Clark, which was a great start, but it was Clark hitting all his kinks.

Standing up again, Clark shimmied into a dress that somehow made his shoulders less broad and his hips more... just more. The dress must have been padded, because when Clark turned back to the mirror, he had breasts. A scarf and low heeled boots completed the outfit and Clark stood for a moment, staring into the mirror. Lex could discern nervousness and excitement in his vivid green eyes.

Rising to his feet, Lex cleared his throat, smiling as Clark span round in shock. "I hope you didn't get all dressed up like that for The Talon," he said quietly.

"Um," Clark swallowed hard, flushing as his hands clenched and unclenched, "I, no."

Lex climbed the last couple of steps and moved slowly into the loft. Clark backed up. "So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"S-Sparkle," Clark squeaked, naming a wild gay club in Metropolis, famous for its gorgeous Queens.

"Good choice, you'll outshine them all." Lex smiled, sitting down as if it were perfectly normal to walk in on your best friend when he was in drag. "What's your name?" Lex asked, it was only polite after all to use the correct name under the circumstances.

"Kally." Clark flushed even deeper red and turned slowly to look at him. "Lex?"

"Yes, Kally?" Lex said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Clark sounded terrified.

"Of course I am," Lex replied with a smile.

"But I... I mean," Clark frowned, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Lex blinked, holding back a smirk. It was a little mean to tease his friend, but if he was honest, Lex had to do something to cover his hundred-fold increase in attraction to Clark. An attraction that was already intense in a normal situation and still stressed his control levels constantly. With Clark in drag, he was holding on by a thread. "I'm sorry, how remiss of me, you look beautiful, Kally." Clark blinked at him and Lex smiled gently. "Would you like some company tonight?"

Clark blinked at him again, mouth opening, then closing. "Huh?" he eventually managed.

Lex smiled wider, "I'm asking you out."

"Oh, I, oh." Clark ducked his head, then glanced up through his even darker, longer and thicker lashes (maybe it's Maybelline LOL) and Lex's heart skipped a beat. "You don't mind, i mean..." He gestured at himself.

"Didn't I just say you looked beautiful?" Lex asked, meeting Clark's eyes. "I wasn't teasing when I said that.

"Thanks," Clark whispered shyly.

"So?" Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what?" Clark asked.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Lex repeated, chuckling lightly at how flustered Clark was.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Clark cleared his throat, nodding jerkily, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Lex smiled again, "Great." Standing up, he offered Clark his arm. Finally smiling and seeming calmer, Clark took it and allowed Lex to lead him to his car which was parked down the road.

As they drove to Metropolis, they didn't speak much, Clark had gone all shy and Lex divided his focus between the road and staring at Clark. "I just need to stop off at my apartment to change into some clubbing gear," Lex said quietly.

"Okay," Clark nodded.

"How were you planning on getting to Metropolis anyway?" Lex asked, curious.

Clark's eyes widened worriedly. "I, uh, I... bus?"

"Dressed like that?" Lex asked doubtfully.

"Um, Lex..." Clark started.

"Never mind," Lex sighed, realising it was one of those things he wasn't supposed to ask. "I was just curious."

"Sorry," Clark whispered, looking away. The rest of the journey was silent, Clark tense and Lex thoughtful.

In his apartment, Lex showed Clark into the sitting room. "Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long," he murmured. Clark nodded, looking round nervously. Hurriedly, Lex went to his bedroom, tugging off his clothes before digging in his closet for something suitable for 'Sparkle'. Choosing to eschew underwear, Lex pulled on a pair of black leather pants with silver trim, and a silver, silk shirt, studded here and there with diamonds. Flashier than anything he'd usually wear, but Sparkle was that kind of place.

He walked back to the sitting room to find Clark perched on the edge of the couch, legs crossed enticingly. "How long have you been doing this?" Lex asked, trying to distract himself from the renewal of his arousal.

"What?" Clark looked round, startled, "What do you mean?"

"You're obviously not a novice at make-up, Kally," Lex smiled, hoping to ease his friend's nervousness, "And that dress is amazing, I'd guess it was made especially for you."

Clark nodded, looking away again. "It was. I uh, it was something I discovered about myself when I ran away," he mumbled, picking at the hem of his dress.

"Does anyone know?" Lex asked, moving to sit next to Clark.

"No! Only you," Clark replied quickly.

"Well, I'm privileged to know at least one of your secrets," Lex commented only a little bitterly. It didn't hurt so much anymore that Clark lied to him, as long as he had a place in his young friend's life.

Clark looked up at him sharply, then away again, exhaling audibly.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Lex gently touched Clark's arm. "Sorry, let's forget about all that and go and have some fun, okay?"

Turning back with a small smile, Clark nodded, "Okay."

Grinning, Lex stood and offered Clark his arm again. Clark took it and they returned to the car.

"You look amazing," Clark whispered shyly as they sped to the club. Lex smiled, feeling warm as Clark smiled back, full lips pink and shiny with gloss.

@>*~

At the club, Clark followed Lex with a small, nervous frown as he strode past the queue, straight to the door.

"Mr. Luthor, good to see you."

"Tony," Lex greeted the doorman with a nod, using the handshake offered to slip him a substantial tip.

"Please, go right in." Tony opened the door and stood aside.

"Kally," Lex held out his hand to Clark who took it with a grateful smile.

"Hi Kally."

"Hi, Tony." Clark smiled shyly as he walked into the club with Lex.

Lex laughed, "He knows you?"

Clark nodded, "I used to come here a lot."

"I guessed, Tony doesn't greet just anyone," Lex commented. He was surprised, but delighted. Clark was a queen and Lex couldn't be anything but happy about that. Clark grinned at him.

"Shall we get a drink?" Lex asked. Clark nodded and they walked to the bar. "Why Kally?"

"It's a family thing," Clark shrugged, flushing lightly.

"It suits you," Lex said quietly, "What do you want to drink?"

"Bacardi and coke," Clark replied, arching an eyebrow as if daring Lex to comment.

Lex just smiled and ordered two. He drank his slowly, watching Clark lick his lips before each sip to help stop the lipgloss from smudging on the glass. Lex felt his expression soften as Clark's nervousness began to dissipate and he started bouncing to the music. He really did look so beautiful. "Let's dance."

Clark smiled widely and nodded, grabbing his hand to lead him to the dancefloor. Lex chuckled and let himself be dragged into Clark's arms. He put a hand on his friend's hip to pull him closer, sliding the other up to take Clark's hand. Clark smiled at him and they danced together to the pulsing beat. Energy tingled through Lex, the club, the music and the sheer sexiness of Clark writhing in a tight, dark-pink dress making his cock throb with want. Lex leaned closer, putting both hands on Clark's hips.

Clark looked momentarily stunned, but then he smiled happily and wrapped his arms round Lex's neck. Lex pulled Clark's head down to whisper in his ear. "If you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you now."

Lifting his head, Clark blinked at him, then licked his lips slowly. It was all Lex could do to contain a groan and he slipped a hand into thick hair, pulling Clark down again. Pressing his lips softly against Clark's, Lex savoured the stickiness of the gloss and he ran his tongue along the line between Clark's lips. He pulled back despite a tiny whine from Clark, and gently bit down on his bottom lip. Clark's mouth opened just enough for Lex to lick inside and taste the alcohol-laced sweetness of his best friend.

Dear God, he was addictive. Clark's arms tightened round his neck and he moaned, making Lex lean in, slipping one leg between Clark's and grinding up against him as he pressed deeper into his mouth. Clark's tongue slid over his, slick and strong and somehow able to turn his knees into Jell-O. Grasping Clark's shoulders, Lex pulled back to suck in a deep, shuddering breath, "Kally," he gasped.

"Lex, please," Clark breathed, staring at him with wide eyes, dark and shining and... yearning.

"What is it?" Lex whispered.

"I want you really bad." Clark swallowed a little nervously, "I want to fuck you." All Lex could do was lunge at him, kissing him hard and deep.

Sound rumbled deep in Clark's chest, vibrating across Lex's skin and he rocked up against Clark, rubbing himself on one strong, silk covered thigh as Clark thrust against his leg. They were steadily backing towards the bathroom, Clark apparently as reluctant to stop touching, kissing and grinding as he was. When they reached the door, Clark shuddered and pulled back, yanking him inside. Staring at the doors to the stalls as if he could see through them, which frankly wouldn't have surprised Lex, Clark led him unerringly to an empty one and shoved him inside.

All around was the sound of wet flesh slapping together, grunts and moans, which only served to heighten Lex's desire. He pulled Clark's head back down, plundering his mouth urgently. Strong hands slipped back to his hips, dragging the lower half of his body hard against Clark's groin. Hot tongue wormed its way into his mouth, impeding his own need to explore Clark's, but then his friend bit his lip gently and Lex didn't care anymore, stripped of everything but his need for Clark to fuck him.

Clark slid his hands up under Lex's shirt, pinching at his nipples, scratching his skin lightly. Lex trembled under his friend's touch, clinging closer, hands tight in thick hair as he thrust up urgently into Clark's body. Clark moaning into his mouth and bucking against him lit fuses all along Lex's spine, energy and ecstasy exploding through his nerves.

"Fuck," he gritted out, pulling back to gasp in some air.

"That's the idea," Clark said, still managing to flush over the lascivious grin. Lex had to kiss him again, plunging deep into his mouth, wanting to taste that sly sexiness.

Lex tugged at his pants, but Clark stopped him, hands over his gentle but firm. Pulling his pants down, Clark gasped and bit his lip when Lex's hard length pushed free.

"Commando," he breathed, grinning at Lex.

"Hopeful," Lex replied with a shrug.

"Hopeful enough to bring a condom?" Clark asked, licking his lips.

Lex nodded. Clark, in drag, at Sparkle? Of course he'd brought a condom! Clark hitched his dress up and pulled his thong aside, heavy cock springing up eagerly. Lex licked his lips, watching his friend slide the condom over his shaft, anticipation sending little shivers down his spine to his groin.

"Turn around," Clark ordered. Swallowing hard, Lex turned and leaned against the wall of the stall. He moaned quietly as wet fingers slipped between the cheeks of his ass and probed his hole carefully. Pushing back, Lex revelled in the sensation of being penetrated and Clark's groan. "Tight," Clark murmured.

"Kally," Lex gasped, "Just do it, please."

Clark leaned against him, pushing Lex into the wall, and his cock pressed into him unrelentingly. Lex groaned, a burst of heat and burning pain diffusing slowly into intense pressure and then, as Clark withdrew and thrust back into him, pleasure exploding through his body.

"Yes," he hissed.

Clark's hands gripped his hips, holding tightly as his lover pounded into him, hard and deep over and over, thick length stretching Lex, thrusts almost lifting him from his feet. Lex pushed back into each stroke as best he could against Clark's grip on him, his body shaking with his need to come.

"Can't last," he groaned. Clark shifted, one hand snaking round his waist to grip his cock, stroking in counter-rhythm to each thrust. "Oh fuck," Lex gasped, jerking forward into Clark's fist as he came, thick ribbons of come hitting the stall wall. Clark bit his neck with a groan, shuddering against him. Warmth filled Lex and he sighed, dropping his head against the wall.

After a moment, Clark kissed his neck and gently pulled out. Lex moaned quietly at the sensation of loss and he pushed himself round, watching Clark carefully remove the condom, tie it off and throw it away.

"You've done that before," Lex said in sudden realisation, a surge of jealousy surprising him.

Clark flushed and nodded. "I, yeah," he paused, "I wasn't quite myself when I was here before."

"It's okay, Clark, I'm not exactly a virgin myself, am I?" Lex said with a smile as he tried to convince himself that it _was_. Taking Clark's virginity had been a fantasy, he was more than happy with this reality.

He helped a suddenly shy Clark straighten out his underwear and dress before wiping himself clean and doing up his pants. They walked out of the stall, Lex taking Clark's hand, glaring as various men leered at them, and headed to the bar.

"You okay?" Lex asked, concerned at Clark's sudden quietness.

"Oh God, yes," Clark breathed, "I just never thought... you know, that you'd want, that I'd have a chance..." he trailed off.

Lex grinned, "I was the same way, Clark." He cocked his head contemplatively, curious to know more about Kally. "How did you come to realise this, about yourself?"

"That I like dressing up like a girl?" Clark asked.

"That too, yeah," Lex nodded.

"Being here before, I didn't care about anything, I did what I wanted, when I wanted," Clark sighed, "But I started to realise I wasn't really enjoying myself. Then this guy kissed me at a club, and I really liked it. We ended up coming here and I got curious, you know, about drag."

"So you tried it," Lex finished for him.

"Yeah," Clark sighed, smiling dreamily, "I feel, I don't know, free, you know? Like I can be something different from everyone's expectations of me."

Lex leaned up and kissed him gently. "I'm glad," he said sincerely. Then he raised an eyebrow, "So, where did you get the money for such an amazing dress?" he asked.

Clark flushed and looked away, "I, uh, I didn't exactly live honestly while I was here."

"Wow," Lex blinked in shock, "You really weren't yourself, were you?" Clark shook his head. "Was it like the time you spent all that money and borrowed my Ferrari?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"Exactly like that," Clark replied, still not looking at him.

Lex sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll stop with the interrogation."

"Why?" Clark asked, green eyes suddenly pinning him to the spot.

"Because," Lex sighed, "When I was alone on that island, I realised that I value your friendship too much to risk pushing you away by prying. I care about you." It was the truth, even if he wished Clark would trust him.

Clark blinked at him, slow and wide. "I care about you too," he said softly, "I want to tell you, I do, it's just..."

"What?" Lex asked, gently touching Clark's arm.

"I told Pete and I nearly lost him. Even now, things aren't the same and it's made his life really hard," Clark admitted. "I can't risk losing you."

Swallowing back hurt that Clark _had_ told someone his secret, even if it had been his oldest friend, Lex nodded. "I think I understand."

Clark grimaced and pulled him close. "Trust me, please?" Lex nodded against Clark's shoulder. He would just have to if he wanted Clark in his life. "Lex?" Clark whispered.

"Yeah?" Lex lifted his head to stare at Clark solemnly.

"I won't hide it from you anymore."

Lex smiled quietly and nodded, accepting the compromise. "Will you come home with me?" he asked.

Clark finally smiled and he nodded, "Yes, please." Lex held out his hand. Clark took it and they left the club, together.

end


End file.
